The Revenge of Valeria: A Tragedy Expanded
by Teddy's Rose
Summary: This is an expanded version of the original The Revenge of Valeria that I wrote We thought up the plot, then filled it entirely with lines from Shakespeare plays. There were, I believe, two original lines in total.


**The Revenge of Valeria: A Tragedy**

**Act I: The First Meeting**

**Scene 1:** Nighttime, alleyway; dead body on ground seen in background. MacBeth seen walking away, blood spatters on clothing, a gun in his hand at his side, smiling murderously. Exit MacBeth as scene darkens out.

**Scene 2**: Oberon's office; Titania standing to Oberon's right, Valeria spying from behind door, seen only by audience. Enter MacBeth

_MacBeth:_ I have done the deed

_Oberon:_ For this relief much thanks, MacBeth. Upon your sword Sit laurel victory, and smooth success Be strewed before your feet. (Oberon hands MacBeth a token) Exit MacBeth, after bowing slightly

_Titania_: We have scorched the snake, not killed it.

_Oberon_: O tiger's heart wrapped in a woman's hide! Be not afraid of shadows. Ambition should be made of sterner stuff. Exit Oberon Valeria comes from her hiding place, approaches Titania

_Valeria_: Why, what is MacBeth?

_Titania_: He's proud, and yet his pride becomes him. The courageous captain, a breathing valiant man Of an invincible unconquered spirit. I had rather have such men my friends than enemies.

_Valeria_ (breathlessly): There's nothing ill can dwell in such a temple. Exeunt

**Scene 3: **Later same night; in a dark alleyway; Sycorax is standing, back turned to audience; Tybalt is wandering, drinking, and mumbling to himself incoherently. Enter Orlando, running up to Sycorax

_Tybalt_: By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes.

_Orlando_ (out of breath): He is dead and gone, lady, dead and gone. Murder most foul: Aragon is dead!

_Sycorax_ (furiously, gasping between statements): War! War! No peace! Peace is to me a war. Blood will have blood. I would thoust had told me of another father. Now could I drink hot blood and do such bitter business as the day would quake to look on.

_Orlando_: The work we have in hand, Most bloody, fiery, and most terrible. If it be man's work, I'll do it.

_Tybalt_ (forebodingly whispers): My mind misgives Some consequence yet hanging in the stars.

_Orlando_ (quietly): The croaking raven doth bellow for revenge.

_Sycorax_: My brain, more busy than the labouring spider, Weaves tedious snares to trap mine enemies.

**Scene 4**: Daytime, opens with Valeria searching through her closet and drawers. Changes to MacBeth's chamber. Enter Messenger, hands MacBeth an envelope.

_MacBeth_ (accepts envelop, does not open it): What have we here, a letter? Exit Messenger, bowing slightly. MacBeth opens letter, as he reads it, Valeria's voice-over states what it says

_Valeria's_ _voice_: MacBeth, Come to the secret wall tomorrow's eve. Here walk I in the black brow of night To find you, Signed in secrecy. Scene fades from MacBeth staring at letter

**Scene 5: **Nighttime, alleyway with a streetlight over head; Valeria can be seen in the shadows beyond the edge of the light. Enter MacBeth, cautiously, from opposite side of light, hand resting on gun holster. Valeria slowly enters the light. Both approach each other slowly.

_MacBeth_ (awestruck expression and voice): O you wonder! Be you maid or no?

_Valeria_ (awestruck expression and voice): No wonder, sir, but certainly a maid. Are you a god? Would you create me new?

_MacBeth_: O, beauty, Til now I never knew thee. They meet and embrace. My lips, two blusing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. MacBeth kisses her cheek, then her lips

_Valeria_: You kiss by the book. Clock tolling distance, Valeria looks up startled Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, come here to me tomorrow Good night, good night!

_MacBeth_: Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow. Exeunt opposite sides

**Act II: The Deed is Done**

**Scene 1**: Sycorax's chamber, two people moving erotically under sheets, laughing and noises are heard. Sycorax appears from under the sheet, followed shortly by Orlando.

_Orlando_: Tomorrow is a busy day!

_Sycorax_: Fear nothing. I'll be at thy elbow. It makes us or it mars us – think on that, And fix most firm thy resolution.

_Orlando_: I have no great devotion to the deed, And yet you have given me satisfying reasons. They kiss, scene fades with Sycorax smiling evilly

**Scene 2:** Same night; Tybalt drunkenly wandering down a sidewalk, drinking from a bottle. As he passes a window, he stops and looks in. Titania's silhouette can be seen within.

_Tybalt_ (drunkenly): You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant. Incoherently mumbles, then throws bottle down violently and storms away.

**Scene 3**: Sunrise, same alleyway as I:5, Valeria standing anxiously. Enter MacBeth from opposite side, obviously trying not to appear anxious, carrying a bag on his back.

_Valeria_ (softly): By my modesty, I would not wish any companion in the world but you.

_MacBeth_: Hear my soul speak! The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service. They move towards each other and embrace

_Valeria_ (anxiously): Do you love me?

_MacBeth_: I, beyond all limit of what else I' the world, do love, prize, honor you.

_Valeria_: I am your wife, if you will marry me.

_MacBeth_: My mistress, dearest, and I thus humble ever. Bows slightly

_Valeria_ (confusedly): My husband then?

_Macbeth_: You are my true and honorable wife. They embrace and kiss deeply; Valeria takes a small step back

_Valeria_: (hesitantly) My lord, tell me the reason why thou wilt marry.

_MacBeth_: (dramatically) My poor body, madam, requires it; I am driven on by the flesh, and he must needs go that the devil drives.

_Valeria_: (mischievously) Do you think I meant country matters? Drive-by shooting, car/shooter not seen; Valeria shot, falls Ah! I am dying, MacBeth, dying. Convey me to my bed, then to my grave. The rest is silence. dead

_MacBeth_: Ah, my sweet Valeria. Woe to the hand that shed this costly blood! Carries Valeria's body off stage; leaves bag on ground

**Act III: Revenge for Valeria**

**Scene 1:** Secret office near Alleyway; Sycorax pacing and Tybalt drinking. Enter Orlando.

_Orlando_: MacBeth is in his grave, Sycorax

_Sycorax_ (triumphantly): Imperious MacBeth, dead turned to clay. MacBeth drives by slowly with Valeria's body in car

_Tybalt_ (pointing out window): I know when one is dead and when one lives; SHE'S dead as earth.

_Sycorax_ (angrily at Orlando): Thou flea, thou nit, thou winter-cricket thou! Away! You are an ass, you are an ass. Orlando steps aside angrily, Sycorax grabs a skull and cross-bones vial, a knife, and bo staff, opens door. If it were done, when tis done, then t'were well It were done quickly. Sycorax exits, slamming door behind her. Orlando and Tybalt exit after.

**Scene 2: **Courtyard, Titania talking indistinctly with Messenger. A loud cry is heard in the distance. Titania and Messenger look up, startled.

_Titania_: Wherefore was that cry?

_Messenger_: What private griefs they have, alas, I know not

_Titania_ (suspiciously): Not a mouse stirring... Titania looks about, exits in direction of cry

_Messenger_ (calling after her): ... pray you, be careful!

**Scene 3: **Alleyway, blood on ground and bag propped on wall. Enter Sycorax, Orlando, and Tybalt.

_Sycorax_ (angrily to Orlando): Come not within the measure of my wrath, Orlando. Takes out skull and cross-bones vial while approaching vial.

_Orlando_: There's no more valor in that deed than in a wild duck.

_Sycorax_: You are not worth another word, else I'd call you knave. Sycorax rummages through bag, reveals MacBeth's ID card, removes a bottle of beer O, true apothecary, I pray thy drugs are quick.

_Orlando_: Come, let's make haste; he'll soon be back again. Sycorax, Orlando, and Tybalt hide behind dumpster. Enter MacBeth and Titania from opposite sides

_MacBeth_: A deed of death done on an innocent. Your sister, Titania, is dead,

_Titania_ (emotions running across face): Oh God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart in the marketplace! Tybalt staggers from behind the dumpsters

_Tybalt_: Excellent wretch! Perdition catch my soul But I do love thee! For thee watch I, whilst thou dost wake elsewhere, From me far off, with others all too near. Tybalt drunkenly, incompetently attacks Titania; Titania moves, and lets Tybalt trip over his own feet. Tybalt points to the dumpster The serpent that did sting thy sister's life Awaits thee yonder. O happy dagger! This is the sheath! Tybalt stabs himself with a dagger; Sycorax emerges from behind the dumpster.

_Sycorax_: Treachery!

_Titania_: (gasps) THOU! The devil damn thee black, thou cream-faced loon!

_Sycorax_: Thy father slew my father; therefore die! Titania and Sycorax fight; Orlando tries to sneak away

_Macbeth_ (seeing Orlando): Turn, hell-hound, turn!

_Orlando_: Of all men else I have avoided thee. But get thee back: my soul is too much charged with blood of thine already.

_Macbeth_: I have no words; my voice is in my sword, thou bloodier villain than terms can give thee out! MacBeth rushes at Orlando; Titania and Sycorax stop fighting; Sycorax flees successfully. Macbeth slays Orlando, stealing Orlando's gun and shooting him with it Valeria, thou art revenged, even with the sword that killed thee!

_Titania_: All that lives must die, Passing through nature to eternity

_Macbeth_: Thou doth not think how ill all's here about my heart; but it is no matter.

_Titania_: This is the poison of deep grief. MacBeth picks up bottle of beer from bag, lifts it to his lips (reprovingly) Macbeth!

_Macbeth_ (rebelliously): Doth it show vilely on me to desire small beer?

_Titania_: (shakes head)Good night, Macbeth, good night. Exit Titania; MacBeth drinks beer, gags, and falls to the ground. Enter Sycorax, grieving over Orlando.

_Macbeth_: (dizzily) Who goes there?

_Sycorax_: Alack, I am afraid they are awakened, and it is not done. Sycorax stabs Macbeth in chest. Macbeth dies

**  
Epilogue: I**mages of Aragon's body, Tybalt's body, Orlando's body, Sycorax running down a street, and Titania and Orlando beside Valeria and MacBeth's bodies in tomb are shown while Messenger speaks

_Messenger_: The ground that gave them first has them again: Their pleasures here are past, so is their pain. Forbear to judge, for we are sinners all. Draw the curtain close; and let us all to meditation. This is the promised end.

**Fin**


End file.
